gleeprojectfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adaptability: Dialogue, Interviews, and Behind-The-Scenes
This is a page for various interactions and interviews within the house during Week 4:Adaptability. Around the House and Behind the Scenes *''(Gabriel, Chad, Dana, and Hope are sitting in the common room)'' Dana: I'm just grateful that last week is over-- no more leotards and faux leather corsets. (laughs) Chad: (nudges her with his shoulder) Hey, I thought you looked good. Tyler ''(putting a glass of water on the table as he sits next to Gabriel and Hope on the couch)'' So what do you think they're going to throw at us next? Gabriel: I'm thinking Fearlessness. Hope: Are you that eager to get slushied already? Gabriel: Better now than later. I just feel like it's what they're setting us up for. Chad: I bet it's Vulnerability. That always happens early on. (Dana and Hope nod in agreement) Tyler: Whatever it is, I bet it's going to be crazy. Dana: Crazier than ballerinas gone clubbin'? (Robert Ulrich enters the room, and all of the contestants gather around the couch.) Robert: Okay guys, congratulations on making it through Dance-ability, are you ready for this week's homework assignment? Contestants: Yeah! Robert: This week your theme is...Adaptability! (everyone whispers amongst themselves) And your assignment is going to be-- Set Fire To The Rain by Adele." Hope: Oh my god! Tyler: Thank you Shanna! *''The contestants gather to discuss lines for the Homework'' Gabriel: I'm calling dibs on line 7. Ellie: Fine, but I want 2 or 4. Arianna: Okay, I wanted 4 or 8. Hope: Why don't you take 4, and Ellie can have 2, and if no one minds I wanted 9. Tyler: Lyndsay-- did you have an opinion? Lyndsay: It's Adele. I'll rock whatever you guys can't handle. Dana: How about Lyndsay takes 5 and I'll sing 6? Gabriel: Yeah, sure. *''Matthew Morrison is giving critiques'' Matt: Hope, this was definitely your song. You belted it and brought a real fire to your music. Hope: Thank you. Matt: Tyler; you have a great voice, and you really showed it off for this one. Tyler: (nods and smiles) Thanks. Matt: Chad, I didn't really feel your connection to the song; you just looked like you were kind of going with it. (Chad nods). And Gabriel, you just looked really nervous the whole time. Even if you're not sure about the words, you just need to project confidence toward your audience, okay? Gabriel: Absolutely. Thank you. Robert: (to Matt) So who do you think is the winner? Matt: A lot of really great performances. I'm going to have to go with...Hope (Hope gasps happily, and Tom and Gabriel hug her while everyone claps) Robert: Hope congratulations. You will receive one-on-one mentoring with Matt, and a standout moment in this week's music video, which is...Call Me Maybe''by Carly Rae Jepson! ''(The group looks surprised and excited, Hope exclaims happily, while Arianna makes a face) *''Arianna Putelengro in the recording booth with Nikki Anders '' Arianna: It's hard to look right/ at you baby/ But here's my number/ so call me maybe. Nikki: Alright! That was amazing. You nailed it. (Arianna squeals happily and leaves) *''Tom Jenner in the recording booth with Nikki Anders '' Tom: Ripped jeans, skin was showing--'' '''Nikki': Whoa, okay. You're a little flat on the end there. Tom: Skin was showing... Nikki: Showing. Tom: Showing Nikki: Okay, there we go. Next line. Tom: Before you came into my life I missed you so bad--'' '''Nikki': See, you're still falling a little flat (Tom works on the vocals, slowing fixing the tone) Nikki: Okay, that's good. You can go Tom. (Tom nods and leaves) *''Tyler Festa in the recording booth with Nikki Anders '' Tyler: I threw a wish in a well--'' '''Nikki': Tyler, you're a little fast, slow it down a little okay? Tyler: Yeah, okay. I threw a wish in a well--'' '''Nikki': Still too fast. Listen to the music for a second, okay? (instrumental plays) Alright, ready? Tyler: I threw a wish in a well/don't ask me I'll never tell--'' '''Nikki': Tyler, Tyler-.(Tyler groans in frustration)''Take a breath. Are you okay? Tyler: I just know that I can do this. It's frustrating. '''Nikki': Well, try not to let your frustration affect the performance, okay? Let's try again. (Tyler nods and finally gets the lines) Nikki: Okay, great. Thank you Tyler. *''Outside of the booth'' (Tyler Festa walks to the others and slumps in a chair) Ellie: Did you not do well? Tyler: I just can't get my head on straight in there. Tom: Trust me; you were not the only one. Hope: I'm sure you sounded fine. Dana: Plus, you did great in the Homework, so just focus on that. Tyler: (takes a deep breath and sits up) Yeah. Okay. (Dana McCray leans back onto Lyndsay Willis on the couch) Chad: You two okay? Lyndsay: I told her they'll probably have us doing a wet t-shirt contest or something. Gabriel: Why would you say that? Lyndsay: Because it would be funny. Tom: Don't worry about it Dana-- I'm sure you'll be fine. *''On set'' (Erik walks up to the group) Erik: Okay, you guys. So as you guessed by your costumes, you're going to get wet. The concept is that you're a bunch of students raising money with a car wash, but you get distracted and it turns into a full-on water fight. So halfway through, everyone is going to get one of these (picks up a water gun and group cheers). Everyone ready?! * (On set during filming) Erik: Dana, come out from behind the car more! Hope, you're falling behind the beat a little! (scene ends) Erik: Okay, now you're going to start the water gun portion. Tyler, you'll start by getting Ellie, and Ellie, Arianna, and Lyndsay will grab guns and retaliate, okay? (music begins, camera rolls) Erik: Great job girls! Tyler, smile! You're having fun! Chad and Tom, go in three, two-- now!. (Zach, Robert, and Nikki are behind the camera as Erik directs the scene.) Robert: Lyndsay is doing great today-- she's really supporting Ellie and Arianna. Zach: Dana and Gabriel are struggling with the scene a little. Nikki: Yeah, she looks like the bathing suit is bothering her. (Erik is standing with Dana) Erik: Just don't think about the suit. I need you to be sexy in this scene, and really work with Tom, okay? Dana: (nods) Okay. * (On set for final scene) Erik: Okay you guys: we're going to have Hope start us off, then everyone comes in behind her and we start the final sequence, okay? Erik: Good, good. Tyler keep that intensity! Chad, don't lose the beat! Dana and Lyndsay, great job! Zach: (watching with Nikki and Zach) Arianna is really doing fantastic. Nikki: I think she's a definite front-runner for the competition. *(Callbacks) Robert: So this week asked all of you to really push yourselves, and some of you rose to the challenge, while others struggled. Nikki: Arianna; once again you rocked the video. Your work in the recording studio and onset was phenomenal. We're all so proud of you. Robert: Arianna, you are first called back today. (Arianna nods happily, thanking the mentors and exiting the stage) Zach: Lyndsay, you took what you were told last week and really took it in. We were all really happy to see you turn it around for yourself. (Lyndsay nods) Robert: Lyndsay, you are also called back for next week. Nikki: Ellie, Hope, and Chad, you also did really well today, and are both moving on to next week. (Lyndsay, Ellie, Hope, and Chad all leave the stage) Robert: Dana, Tyler. You both experienced problems with this week's theme. Nikki: Tyler, you got so stressed out in the recording booth that it really just brought down the quality of your whole performance. There's nothing wrong with making mistakes every once in a while-- you just need to take a breath and move past it. Zach: And Dana, once again your discomfort was just painfully evident during the music video. You're not always going to be in jeans and a tee on this show-- there are a lot of wardrobe changes. You need to work with that. Robert: Tom, you also struggled in the studio. (Tom nods) Nikki: It's just so important that you get the lines, because we just don't have time to do take after take hoping you'll get it right. Zach: And Gabriel, you had some real struggles with the choreography this week. You just looked awkward and uncertain during the video. You both are going to need to step it up if you're going to stay in this competition. Robert: With that, Dana, you and Tyler will both be giving a Last Chance Performance for Ryan. Tom and Gabriel, we went back and forth between the two of you for awhile. However, we finally decided that...Gabriel, you will be also performing a Last Chance Performance for Ryan tonight. That means Tom, you are called back for next week. (Tom exhales loudly and brings his hands to his face. He looks back at the mentors and whispers '''Thank you' before leaving the stage'') Robert: Gabriel, you'll be performing Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble. Dana, you'll be singing What The Hell by Avril Lavigne; and Tyler, your song is Miss Me by Andy Grammar. * (One hour before Last Chance Performances) Zach: (walking into Dana's rehearsal) Dana? How are you doing? (Cut to '''Robert '''walking into Tyler's room): Tyler? How's it going? Dana: Good; I'm alright. Tyler: I feel okay. Zach/Robert: Okay, because I've got a bit of a twist for you. We've decided that instead of the song you were given, you'll be singing-- Zach: Titanium by Sia. Robert: Payphone by Maroon 5. (Tyler scoffs in disbelief) And you'll only have the rest of the hour to put it together. Zach: (watching Dana's incredulous face) Do you think you can do that? Tyler: Umm...yeah Robert: Yeah? Tyler: Absolutely. Dana: Hey, if hens can lay without a rooster, I can do this. Zach: Umm (laughs) okay then. Dana: Okay. Robert: See you in an hour. Tyler: Yeah you will. *''(Ten minutes before Last Chance Performances)'' (Nikki walks to each room) (Gabriel looks up in surprise) Tyler: Oh no. Dana: Oh! What now?! Nikki: Okay, one last twist for you guys: it's been decided that in the audience, along with Ryan and the mentors, your fellow contestants will be watching your performance. Gabriel: Ohhhhhh... Dana: Seriously? Tyler: Ugh-- okay. Nikki: Okay? Tyler: Yeah, bring it. Nikki: That's what I like to hear. See you in ten minutes. Confessionals Tom Jenner: (introductory interview) Last week was definitely intense, and I can tell that Dana's putting on a good face about being in the bottom three, but it's definitely seemed to shake her confidence. Tyler Festa: (as the homework assignment is announced) Adele is one of Shanna's favorite singers, and so of course we both know all of the words to pretty much all of her songs. I'm determined to win this assignment for her. Hope Jennings: (as the homework assignment is announced) I love Adele so much, and I don't care what twists or whatever they bring to the assignment-- there is no way I'm not going to kill this song! Gabriel Arana: (while choosing lines) Hope has really got a handle on this assignment, though you can tell Tyler and Ellie really want it too. What's really weird is how subdued Lyndsay has gotten all of the sudden. I don't know if it was her being in the bottom three for the second time last week or what, but even though she's still got that swagger to her, she's just not as brash as usual. Lyndsay Willis: (during rehearsal for the Homework Assignment) I'm trying not to think about it too much, but the Bottom Three last week really shook me up. Not just because I was afraid of going home, but I realized I was in real danger of having Dana go home. It's confusing, because I want to win and I shouldn't care who falls behind, but I think at some point I realized that if Dana leaves, there's really no one in the house I'll be able to talk to; so now I feel like I've got to at least be a little less provocative. Chad Carter: (during rehearsal for the Homework Assignment) I don't know this song, and while the choreography Tom thought up is fairly simple, I'm not really comfortable with singing Adele. Gabriel Arana: (in the Music Room) When Matthew Morrison said we were singing this song individually, my only thought was "crap". I just hope I can remember the lines without looking too awkward. Arianna Putelengro: (after the Homework Assignment) "Call Me Maybe"? Seriously? It's kind of a joke. But it doesn't matter, because good, bad, or indifferent, I'm going to show the judges that I'm meant for Glee no matter what they put out there. Hope Jennings: (after winning the Homework Assignment) I finally won an assignment! And with Matthew Morrison? It's going to be amazing. I just feel like I really made my family proud. Zach Woodlee: (during choreography for the music video) During choreography we're trying to push the kids past their comfort zones. Arianna has just been stellar-- she's amazing on the floor. Hope has also been surprising me; even though it takes her some time to get a handle on things, she really picks up on the choreography and looks good doing it. She's a real inspiration. I just wish her confidence would rub off on Gabriel, because he just looks awkward every time he takes a step this week. Tyler Festa: (in the recording booth) I know this song like the back of my hand, and so it was really frustrating and disappointing to mess up so badly in the booth with Nikki. We're down to the Top Nine, and I just want to prove myself so badly. I told Shanna before I left I was going to win this for her, and one thing I am not when it comes to my girlfriend is a liar. Dana McCray: (on set) Last week they said I looked really uncomfortable on set, although how they could have expected any different in tight pleather and leotards is beyond me. But I could tell by the choreography that the mentors had something up their sleeves for this week, and sure enough (pause as the camera shows a shot of the girls in bikinis). Ugh! Bikinis--seriously? I have not worn so little clothing in public since I was a toddler. I mean, are we trying to get on Glee or Girls Gone Wild? Right now I feel as squeamish as a first-year ewe on shearing day. Chad Carter: (On set) I felt bad for Dana, but I was honestly a little preoccupied with trying to remember the choreography. I think I pulled it off, but looking like you're having fun while trying to remember crazy choreography and shooting off water guns is harder than it sounds. Lyndsay Willis: (on set) I really don't want Dana to get in trouble again, so I kept trying to get her to forget about the (lack of) clothes, but when Cowgirl gets her head stuck on something, wild horses can't pull it away. Tom Jenner: (on set) I didn't do so well in the studio this week, so to make up for it I really have to show the mentors that I can do the work for the video flawlessly. I need them to see I'm a good investment, because I really don't want to end up in the Bottom Three. Dana McCray: (in the recording booth for her Last Chance Performance) I was really polishing the song by the time Zach walked in, and considering I still had an hour, I'll admit I was pretty confused. Then he dropped the bomb. (pivots her boot in place)''I'm starting to wonder if these lucky boots are working. Tyler Festa: (''in the recording booth for his Last Chance Performance): Are they kidding? I now have an hour to memorize and perform a whole different song in front of Ryan. All I can think of is just pouring over the song again and again, and keep trying to repeat every encouraging thing anyone in my life has ever told me. Gabriel Arana: (in the recording booth for his Last Chance Performance) Hearing Nikki say that the others were going to be watching our performance with Ryan and the other mentors-- I'm probably six times as nervous now. Tyler Festa: (on the walk to the callback list) I'm nervous walking up to the list. I've got a lot left in me to show here, and leaving now-- I just don't want to think about it. Last Chance Performance * Dana McCray singing Titanium Ryan: Wow, you came out with that in an hour? That was great. Dana: (beams) Thank you so much. Ryan: I've got to say, you looked absolutely amazing up there-- confident and sexy. It makes me wonder where the heck this girl was during the music video this week. (Dana cringes) Ryan: So why don't you tell us why you're in the Bottom Three Dana, and why you deserve to be called back. Dana: I know I'm down here for the same reason as last week-- that I just looked like I was feeling-- awkward. I really feel like I disappointed everyone, especially myself, because I wanted to show I was better than that. I mean, I know there's more to jeans than this show. Ryan: Right. Dana: But I deserve to get the callback because I'm strong. I've got the voice and the talent, and I can show you a side that Glee nor The Glee Project has seen yet. I am that prize filly if you just let me show you. Ryan: (as mentors laugh) Alright Dana. Just remember, if you are called back, to try to relax into your skin. Dana: (nods) Thank you. (exits) *Gabriel Arana singing Haven't Met You Yet Ryan: Good, good. Tell me, how nervous are you right now? Gabriel: On a scale of one to ten? I don't know-- seven? Ryan: Yeah, I could tell, which is not a good thing for a performer. (Gabriel nods) So Gabriel, why do you think you've been put in the Bottom Three this week, and why should you stay in this competition? Gabriel: I'm here because I struggled with the dance, and then I looked just plain bad on the set-- I think Erik was ready to hide me behind the car. (mentors chuckle) But I really think it was fluke. I should come back because you've got so much to see from me, and I've been solid and strong this whole time, with the exception of the dancing part of this week. Nikki: And you sound great in the booth. Ryan: Heck, you sound great in person. Gabriel: Thank you. Ryan: Thank you. However, you need to push past the nerves and really step up and just work a little harder on set. Gabriel: Absolutely. Thank you. (leaves the stage) *Tyler Festa singing Payphone Ryan: (claps) Well done you. You did that in one hour? Tyler: Yeah. Ryan: Because it sounded great. Nikki: I'm amazed-- you do that with just an hour in rehearsal. Ryan: So why are you here tonight Tyler, and why do you think you should stay? Tyler: I just got stuck in my own head and couldn't get out. I don't know what happened-- I felt like I had everything, and then I guess I just over-thought it all. I kept screwing up-- Nikki: But everyone messes up Tyler. We're not expecting perfection from you-- we need to see that you can pick yourself up and turn out the performance we need. (Tyler nods) Zach: I don't feel like it was just the studio either. You seemed to be over-thinking the whole video. Ryan: So why should we call you back Tyler? Tyler: Because I'm Glee. I've got so much to show you guys-- I'm a great singer, dancer, actor-- I can prove it if you guys just can trust that this isn't me normally. Ryan: Thank you Tyler. Just remember if you mess up, we need to see you just keep working through it. It's not going to do you any good dwelling on what's happened. Tyler: Definitely. Ryan: So if we call you back next week Tyler, I definitely want to see you shape up and bring it. Tyler: Absolutely; thank you. (walks offstage) (Ryan turns to contestants in the audience) Ryan: Alright, guys. For the first time in Glee Project history, we are now going to ask you what you think. You've heard them sing, and you've heard what they had to say. Now we're going to ask each of you one contestant that you think should stay in this competition. Robert: Lyndsay, we'll start with you. Lyndsay: Dana, no question. Ellie: Gabriel. Chad: I'm voting for Tyler. Tom: I think Gabriel should stay. Arianna: Dana. Hope: Dana. Ryan: Okay, thanks guys. You can leave. Ryan: So, now that we've heard from the contestants, what do we think? Robert: I like Dana. Ryan: I want to root for her. Zach: She has such a great energy. Ryan: But Glee's got a lot of costume changes-- she said it herself that she's not going to just be performing in jeans all of the time. Zach: What about Gabriel? Nikki: He sounds so good. Zach: I really like him. Ryan: You like him? Zach: Oh, I am definitely Team Gabriel. Ryan: I think he's really got a draw-- I can see him on the show. Robert: And then Tyler. Nikki: Tyler just needs to get out of the headspace he's locked himself in. Zach: Do we have time to give him to see if he can? Ryan: But he has a great look-- I like him a lot. Ryan: Okay; let's do this. How about this one? (brings paper forward) Robert: I think they should stay. Zach: I definitely think yes. Nikki: I think this one (points to paper) should go. Ryan: You think they should go? Robert: I think they may show us something yet. Zach: I don't know-- do they deserve to be here more than this person? (taps third paper) Ryan: I honestly don't know. Zach: Well, which one do we think isn't moving forward? Nikki: I vote this one to move onward. Zach: I think so too Ryan: I'm just so torn! Before Elimination Dana: (leaning head on Lyndsay's shoulder as she tears up)''Repeat notes suck. '''Lyndsay': It'll be okay. You're a fighter Cowgirl-- they're not giving up on you yet. Hope: (squeezing Gabriel's hand)''You did really great. '''Lyndsay': Yeah Gabe-- I actually liked your song. Gabriel: (skeptical)''Thanks Lyndsay. '''Lyndsay': I'm serious-- I don't want any of you guys to go home this week. Tyler: Who are you and what have you done with Lyndsay? Tom: Do you think there might be a no-elimination? Ellie: (hugs Tyler hard)''I hope so. I don't want anyone to leave. '''Tyler': I just know that no matter what, I left everything out there, you know? Chad: Yeah you did, man. (Robert Ulrich walks through the door] Robert: Sorry guys; the list is up. (the group huddles together) Arianna: Ooooh, we'll see you soon. Tom: (fist-bump Tyler)''Head up. '''Hope': (touches her forehead against Gabriel) Deep breaths. Chad: (to Dana as Lyndsay hugs her from behind) It's okay. =Exit Interview= , Lyndsay Willis, and Ellie Brooks on set in Adaptability]]